Ice Cream
by Frost Hobbit
Summary: Zoe wants her ice cream. Dean wants his Zoe. Dean/OC, companion fic to "This is Your Life." Rated M for innuendos and sexual situations.


**A/N As the summary says, this is a sort of companion fic to my story "This is Your Life" so if you haven't read that you MAY not understand this, but I think it can kind of stand on its own. =P Anyway, I've been extremely nervous about posting this. It was tough yet fun to write. It's mostly fluff (because Zoe and Dean need some cuteness in their lives) but it is rated M for, ah, sexual situations? The entire thing is basically a giant innuendo. Um, I'ma shut up now and go hide while you read this. **

Dean opens the door of his hotel room and walks in to find Zoe slouched in the desk chair with an ice cream cone. Soft serve, chocolate-vanilla swirl to be exact. Zoe glances up at him and then returns her gaze to her ice cream. "Why do they call it _swirl_?" she asks. "Because the flavors aren't swirled together. This is like, half and half."

"I wouldn't know," Dean says, walking over to the bed and sitting down. "Ask the ice cream gods."

"Maybe I will." Zoe runs her tongue over the ice cream, making it so the flavors really are swirled together. "How was the strip club?" she asks with a hint of annoyance. Sam and Dean had left a couple hours before to hunt down a siren that was attacking men from inside a strip club.

Dean shrugs. "It was okay." To be honest, he's a little worried about what she would do if he said anything other than "okay."

"I would've come, you know," Zoe says with that same touch of irritation in her voice.

Dean snorts. "Oh, c'mon. How would it have looked if I brought my girlfriend to a strip club?"

"It would've looked fine if we did that thing where we pretend to be FBI agents, like I said," Zoe shoots back. "No one would even have known we're _together_." Her ice cream is starting to melt a little and Zoe impatiently licks up the drop that spilled onto her hand.

Dean nods to the ice cream cone. "You gonna eat that or what?"

She tilts it toward him. "Want?"

"No, no, you have it," Dean says with a smirk. He lays back on the pillows, arms behind his head. "So, what, did you really want to come to the strip club and look for a siren while a bunch of half-naked girls dance around poles?"

"No," sniffs Zoe. "But it's nice to be asked." She swirls her tongue around the scoop of ice cream again. Dean wonders if she's intending for this to look slightly erotic. "What's a siren do, anyway?"

Dean's too busy watching her eat the ice cream to remember to be annoyed that she doesn't know what a siren does. "A siren?" he says distractedly, still looking at Zoe's mouth as opposed to her eyes. "They, ah, they're basically monsters who seduce people and trick them into killing each other. Out of jealousy or whatever."

"Hmm." Zoe licks her ice cream slowly and ponders. "So you _should've_ let me come."

"What? Why?" Dean asks, confused.

"Because I'm a girl, so the siren wouldn't be able to seduce me," Zoe says, looking pleased with herself. There's ice cream on her lips. Dean's dying to go over and kiss her, to lick the ice cream away, but he figures that would be something of a conversation killer. Even though, all things considered, this is the most boring conversation he's ever taken part in. He can think of several things he'd rather be doing with Zoe.

"Hate to burst your bubble, honey, but they don't really care if you're a man or a woman. Sirens can be male too." Dean crosses his arms. "Besides, Sam thinks he found her. We should go pick him up in a little while, be sure he's okay."

"Oh." Zoe looks a little disappointed. "I thought maybe _I'd_ actually be good at killing one of these monsters for once."

"I never said you'd be _bad_ at it. And don't worry," Dean laughs. "Even if you were bad at it, there's other things you're good at." _Like driving me insane by eating an ice cream cone, of all things_.

Zoe gives him a little half-shrug and goes back to her ice cream, while Dean goes back to watching her lick away at it. Finally she notices him staring at her and pauses mid-lick. "_What_?"

Dean laughs at the look of indignation on Zoe's face. One of the things he loves about her is that she doesn't _know_ she's gorgeous. She's accidentally attractive. Sexy without trying. Even though he's just spent two hours watching practically naked women gyrate around poles, Zoe, in her usual uniform of baggy jeans and a tight t-shirt, looks hotter than all of them. Or maybe it's _because_ he's spent so much time in the strip club that she looks so great. Either way, he's not complaining.

"Seriously, what?" Zoe demands. "Is there ice cream on my face?"

"No – well, yeah, actually, there is, but that's not really why…" He trails off, watching her.

"Okay, well, it's just kind of awkward to have someone staring at you when you're trying to eat, you know?" Zoe says.

"Sorry," Dean says, not feeling sorry at all, and not looking away from her. "I happen to find you more interesting than the wall. Especially when you're eating ice cream."

Zoe blinks. "Uh, why?" She returns to the ice cream cone, which has begun to melt all over her hand. "Dammit." Rolling her eyes, she puts her mouth around what's left of her ice cream and swallows a mouthful, then licks the edge of the cone to stop it dripping.

Dean closes his eyes and groans quietly, because he can't help imagining her lips and tongue against him instead of the ice cream. "Are you doing that on purpose?"

"Doing _what_?" Zoe looks charmingly bewildered. Then comprehension finally dawns and she blushes a little. "_Oh_." She licks her ice cream again, slowly and deliberately now that she knows what she's doing to him. "That?"

"_Yes_," Dean says.

Zoe shakes her head. "No, I'm not doing it on purpose! You're the one with a sick mind who makes something as innocent as eating ice cream into something dirty!" She folds one arm across her chest and licks her ice cream. "Nasty pervert."

"Dirty bitch."

Zoe reaches for the nearest book and throws it at his head. Dean ducks. "What is it with you and throwing things at me?" he asks.

"Out of line!" she says loudly, pointing at him. "Apologize!" A slight smile plays at her lips so he knows she's not really angry. However, since there are a few other heavy objects within her reach Dean figures he'd better do as she says.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry!" he says quickly.

"You'd better be," she says grumpily, licking up some more ice cream. It's almost gone now. "Can I enjoy my ice cream in peace?"

"You should come over here," Dean says. "There are better things you can do with your tongue besides talk and lick your ice cream."

"Mmm!" Zoe has a mouthful of ice cream and waves her hand to get his attention as she swallows. "Okay. Okay, no. You went to a strip club to kill a monster without me, even though I fully could have come along, and I got this ice cream cone to comfort myself. And then you came back and called me a dirty bitch. So you know what? I'm going to finish this ice cream, and I'm going to enjoy it, and then if you're _nice_ to me, I'll think about using my tongue for something else."

Dean watches her, feeling aggravated. "You're killing me."

"You're killin' me, Smalls!" Zoe licks up a bit of ice cream and grins like a Cheshire cat. "Poor Dean. I feel so sorry for you. Not. You'll just have to wait."

Dean rolls his eyes. Watching her finish her cone is torturous because she goes as slowly as she can without letting her ice cream melt, moving her tongue in the most provocative ways she can think of, so his erection is actually straining against his jeans by the time she's finished. Dean didn't even know Zoe had these kinds of thoughts in her head. But, he concludes, even though he's known her for a year there's still a lot she's never told them.

Finally she swallows the last piece of the cone and wipes her sticky fingers on a napkin. "Done." Zoe balls up the napkin, pitches it into the trash, and gets to her feet. Dean stands up as well and strides over to her, then kisses her deeply, running his tongue over her bottom lip that's still sticky with ice cream.

"You taste like chocolate and vanilla," he says against her lips when he breaks away.

"You taste like beer," Zoe says. "Imagine that."

"What the hell else am I supposed to do at a strip club?" he asks, drifting his lips to her neck.

"Oh, right. Because you're totally _not_ staring at the strippers who surround you." Zoe slips one of her legs between his and presses it against him.

"How can I when I have you waiting back here, with an assortment of heavy objects at your disposal?" Dean's hands slide under her shirt to press against her back.

"Well, if _that's_ all the motivation you have to stick with me," Zoe says between kisses. "I guess I should probably give you something else to keep me on your mind." Her hand moves lower and cups him through his jeans. Dean gives an involuntary moan.

"Not complaining," he says, lifting his head to give her access to his neck.

Zoe smiles at him and brushes her fingers across his lips before pressing her lips to his neck and slowly kissing her way down his chest and stomach until she's on her knees in front of him. "Don't say I never did anything for you," she says as she undoes his belt.

"M'kay," Dean says.

"I'm serious," Zoe says, sliding his jeans and underwear down his hips. "You're the one who came in here and practically ruined my ice cream snack."

Dean rolls his eyes and grins at her. "You talk too much."

"You tell me that an awful lot. Luckily there's some things I don't need my voice to say." Playfully she raises her middle finger, then lightly brushes her lips against his cock. Dean tenses, leaning against the footboard of the bed and gripping the post with one hand while winding the other into her hair. Zoe grabs his hand and gently moves it.

"Easy," she whispers. "That hurt."

"Sorry." And Dean lets out a gasp as she takes him completely into her mouth. Zoe backs off for a moment long enough to give him a rather uncharacteristic smirk before returning to what she's doing. Her tongue swirls against him like she's gone back to mixing the chocolate and vanilla ice cream and Dean moans again, loudly, his hips thrusting forward and pushing himself deeper into her mouth.

"Zoe," Dean says in a low voice, sliding his hand back into her hair, supporting the back of her head more gently as she works her tongue against him. Her hands move up his thighs and over his hips, her fingers skimming his skin gently and _Christ she feels good_…. He feels Zoe's teeth scrape his skin and then her tongue moves to that same place, soothing it. "Jesus, Zoe!" His body stiffens and he comes into her mouth. Zoe swallows hard and sits back on her heels, wiping her mouth.

Dean goes limp, leaning against the bed and breathing heavily. "You okay?" Zoe asks with a slight laugh, getting to her feet and zipping his jeans.

"I'm great," Dean said with a grin. He jerks her forward and kisses her.

"Glad to hear it," Zoe says, her lips still brushing against his. "Now you have something memorable to keep me on your mind." She sighs. "I suppose we have to leave now?"

Dean responds by lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it aside.

"I thought we had to go pick up your brother!"

"Sam can wait," Dean growls, running his hands down her body and unsnapping her jeans.

"Dean!" Zoe laughs, looking at him with eyes sparkling.

She thinks he's kidding. Dean gives her a crooked grin. "You didn't think we were done, did you?" He bends down so his lips are just brushing her ear. "I haven't even gotten to show you what _I_ can do with my tongue." Zoe blushes. Dean laughs.

**A/N I would really really like some feedback on this one. Plz and thank you. =)**


End file.
